supermarioworldeightfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario World 8 Wiki
Welcome to the Super Mario World 8 Wiki This is a fan game from super mario deep site. It's based on Super Mario World. It has many levels, items, characters, Yoshi's to ride and much more. It has new fan made enemies. It is used with Hello Engine. (But improved due to the glitches.) It is a fun game to play which you can enjoy it. Now it takes place known as Dinosaur Island which has 8 places. 15 Yoshi's live there. 4 girls and 2 boys got kidnapped by Bowser so 6 heroes must save the girls, the boys, and Dinosaur Island, can they save them? Describe your topic This is a wikia about the fan-game Super Mario World 8. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Off-Topic Talk: Talk about things that are not related to Super Mario World 8 Category:Super Mario World 8 Category:SuperMarioLogan64 Category:GamerYoshi64 Category:Bloom Category:Fan-Game Category:GMG Category:SML64 Category:SuperBlooman Category:Yoshi Category:Red Yoshi Category:Blue Yoshi Category:Green Yoshi Category:Yellow Yoshi Category:Grey Yoshi Category:White Yoshi Category:Black Yoshi Category:Brown Yoshi Category:Gold Yoshi Category:Purple Yoshi Category:Violet Yoshi Category:Pink Yoshi Category:Cyan Yoshi Category:Mario Category:Luigi Category:Toad Category:Peach Category:Daisy Category:Bowser Category:Koopa Category:Goomba Category:Shy-Guy Category:Birdo Category:Nintendo Category:Mushroom Category:Fire Flower Category:Ice Flower Category:Super Mario Category:Super Luigi Category:Bowser Jr. Category:Ludwig Von Koopa Category:Lemmy Koopa Category:Wendy Koopa Category:Larry Koopa Category:Morton Koopa Category:Iggy Koopa Category:Roy Koopa Category:SMW8 Category:1-Up Category:Blue Mushroom Category:Red Mushroom Category:Green Mushroom Category:World 1 Category:World 2 Category:World 3 Category:World 4 Category:World 5 Category:World 6 Category:World 7 Category:World 8 Category:World 9 Category:World 10 Category:Feather Category:Fire Feather Category:Leaf Category:Ice Leaf Category:Lightning Flower Category:Tanooki Suit Category:Boomerang Suit Category:Tanooki Leaf Category:Star Tanooki Leaf Category:Bee Suit Category:Bee Mushroom Category:Boo Suit Category:Boo Mushroom Category:Boomerang Flower Category:Boo Category:Thwomp Category:Dimento Category:Mr. L Category:Mimi Category:Wario Category:Waluigi Category:Thwimp Category:Lakitu Category:Spiny Category:Starman Category:Star Category:Grand Star Category:Dark Star Category:Rainbow Star Category:Mario & Luigi Category:Mario and Luigi Category:Big Boo Category:Roto-Disk Category:Nuclear Waffle Category:Dark Bowser Category:Super Mario Bros. X Category:SMBX Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Category:SMB3 Category:Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:SMB2 Category:Super Mario Bros. 1 Category:SMB1 Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:SMB Category:E. Gadd Category:King Boo Category:Blooper Category:Big Blooper Category:Baby Blooper Category:Baby Mario Category:Baby Luigi Category:Baby Wario Category:Baby Waluigi Category:Baby Yoshi Category:Micro Goomba Category:Super Mario Galaxy Category:SMG Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Category:SMG2 Category:Count Bleck Category:Tippi Category:Cape Mario Category:Cape Luigi Category:Raccoon Suit Category:Skunk Suit Category:Fire Skunk Suit Category:Bomb Suit Category:Bomb Mushroom Category:Logan Category:Brandon Category:Malleo Category:Weegee Category:Tanuki Category:Tanooki Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Thunder Category:Lightning Category:Tornado Category:Spin Jump Category:Propeller Block Category:Propeller Suit Category:Propeller Mushroom Category:Mini Mushroom Category:Mega Mushroom Category:Poison Mushroom Category:Super Mushroom Category:1-Up Mushroom Category:Bowser Suit Category:Bullet Bill Suit Category:Hammer Suit Category:Drill Suit Category:Chuck Norris Suit Category:Boom Boom Suit Category:SMW Category:SMW2 Category:Super Mario World Category:Super Mario World 2 Category:May Category:Star Red Yoshi Category:Star Blue Yoshi Category:Star Yellow Yoshi Category:Star Blue Yoshi Category:Star Green Yoshi Category:Star Yoshi Category:Star Purple Yoshi Category:Star Cyan Yoshi Category:Star Violet Yoshi Category:Star White Yoshi Category:Star Black Yoshi Category:Star Grey Yoshi Category:Rainbow Yoshi Category:Star Rainbow Yoshi Category:Star Yoshi Eggs Category:Yoshi Eggs Category:NES Category:SNES Category:N64 Category:NGC Category:GB Category:GBA Category:GBA SP Category:DS Category:DS Lite Category:DSi Category:DSi XL Category:3DS Category:Wii Category:WiiU Category:Super Mario 3D Land Category:SM3DL Category:Turquoise Yoshi Category:Star Turquoise Yoshi Category:8ce Category:Star Road